


Royals and Consequences

by devvdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Ongniel, Royalty, kang daniel - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, ong seongwoo - Freeform, royalAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvdanik/pseuds/devvdanik
Summary: When Ong Seongwoo was set up on a blind date, he did not expect his fate to be a lot more complicated than he anticipated. Being set up with one of the royals was certainly not on his list, especially not Kang Daniel who is 4th in line for the throne. Although being a knight is hard enough but getting yourself involved in the mess of the Royal Family was a whole new level of complexity. While the mystery of the King's death kept piling up, along came love and lust. Will they be able to find the culprit and achieve their love at the same time?





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Dev :) and this will be my very first OngNiel AU here. There might be some grammatical errors and other mistakes but I hope you can overlook that and enjoy the story. I hope you do enjoy the plot and the characters that I made already. It's not a polished work but I'm proud of it and hope you will like it.
> 
> Anyway go ahead and readdd, thank u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put it simply; he’s being hooked up with one of the royals himself, it’s insane.

Though it seems impossible to be set up on a blind date with one of the royal family, it’s currently happening to Seongwoo. The problem with hanging with the right crowd of people — in this case, he hangs around royalties — is that these kinds of things _can_ happen. He didn’t expect it; all he wanted was a quite dinner with a company, doesn’t matter who. But he had to go to Jisung to go find him someone for the blind date and alas he got himself a royal.

He didn’t know what to expect. Coming alone to the restaurant already gave him so much anxiety. He kept on fiddling with his thumbs or tugging the hem of his shirt cause it suffocates him. He didn’t know who will come, what type of person it is, or how they’ll react to him. But at the same  time Seongwoo kept on thinking to himself, _“This might as well happen, I’ve been through enough already”._ He kept on refilling his cup too, every minute he would finish his cup of water and asked the waitress to fill it in again for him.

The restaurant wasn’t too crowded that night. In fact, it wasn’t an ‘on-land’ restaurant at all. He’s currently on a cruise ship, to eat dinner, with a blind date. He wondered why Jisung chose this place, though he did promise him he would pay for everything. So that was nice, cause he couldn’t waste money on a blind date that easily.

He pondered back to when Jisung came to him on Friday afternoon, when he was lounging near the pond in the Royal Garden (a garden inside the main palace, near the North Wing of the building. It’s famous for its various different types of flora which captivated the public) when Jisung suddenly grabbed his shoulder — which almost made Seongwoo fell into the pond — and woke him up from his little slumber.

“Hey, I got you a date this Saturday, think you can come?” He asked Seongwoo, eyes sparkling a bit with hints of excitement. Seongwoo looked at him with confusion at first, ‘A _date?’_ , but then he remembered he was the one who asked for it, “Ah, of course. I did ask for it. Just give me a time and place and I’ll go,” Seongwoo fixed his posture while looking at Jisung. Jisung nodded, he looked down to his phone and sent a message. “I forwarded the details just now,” Jisung showed Seongwoo his phone as if to give him prove, “Just know that you won’t regret this one!” He winked at Seongwoo before fully leaving him behind. He rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, “That’s what he said all the time.”

 

…

 

Though Seongwoo was born with blue blood, he doesn’t really have confidence in himself. He’s currently being trained by his own father to be the the Head of Knight in the castle. A role his father would like him to take when he is no longer a knight and retiring in the village. His posture is straight, lean but strong and often a lot of people also calls him handsome (though most of the time he doesn’t believe that). He’s been around the Royals for a long time now, ever since he was born he had always stayed in the castle, training.

So once in a while, he would go find himself a blind date just to see a new face and find some new company after a long day of work.

“What’s taking them so long…” he mumbled to himself as he kept on tapping his foot. It felt like forever but it has only been 10 minutes since he waited for his blind date to come and alas he finally did.

Seongwoo almost choked on his water when he saw the son of Duchess Kang walked into the dimly lit restaurant. 4th in line for the throne, known for his intelligence and charming looks, a great physique, girls would go _swoon_ over his looks. He walked down the small set of stairs that led him to the restaurant, then he looked around before finally spotting Seongwoo and gave him a little smile. Seongwoo’s heart dropped, _‘No no, Jisung wouldn’t have…_ ** _would he?!_** _’_ He started panicking and thinking that the Duchess’ son — Kang Daniel — would be his date for the night.

The gentleman sat himself down in front of Seongwoo, smiling brightly at him. He couldn’t help it, his heart was beating so fast looking at Sir Kang (that’s what they have to call him back in the castle since he holds a higher social hierarchy).

“You look better than the pictures,” Daniel started. He crossed his hands and rested his chin on it, intensely looking at Seongwoo. His eyes were wandering all over his face; the constellation on the corner of his cheek, the thin pink lips, along with his lean but broad figure. He was taking in him, luring Seongwoo into his stare.

Seongwoo felt it too — the grazing of Daniel’s gaze, it was almost suffocating, _intense_. He managed to pull out a few words even though he was stuttering, “P-pictures?” He wondered aloud. 

“Oh, I asked for a few pictures from Jisung, I hope you don't mind. Although… I don’t really have to do that. I can just go down to the training rink myself to look for you,” he smiled a soft smile and took a sip from his drink.

Seongwoo was speechless. He didn’t know how to react to all of this. To put it simply; he’s being hooked up with one of the royals himself, it’s _insane._

“Pardon me, where are my manners,” Daniel coughed, “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Kang Daniel — first born son of the Duke and Duchess with the surname Kang — currently assisting my father on his various conquests around the country… but I assume, you already know that right? Head of Knight, Ong Seongwoo,” he finishes.

Seongwoo was taken aback. First of all, his name never sounded that good when someone else said it before. He never took pride on the surname ‘Ong’ since it was rare to have. Second of all, Sir Daniel knows him?

“Well, _soon to be_ Head of Knight. I am currently still in training, sir.” He stated and out of habit also called Daniel with his honorifics. 

“I’m looking forward to see you as Head of Knight and also… please drop the honorifics, we’re outside of the castle tonight. Let’s just enjoy our time over some dinner, shall we?” Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“With all due respect sir, you were the one who started calling _me_ by my honorifics. I simply follow along,” Seongwoo flips the menu, his eyes widened a bit at the extremely expensive price.

Daniel chuckled, “Haha… Good point.”

“ _Jesus…”_ he whispers under his breath looking at the price. Daniel looked up from his menu, “What was that?”

“Nothing… nothing, was just looking through the menu,” Seongwoo continuously flips through his menu again. 

They both ordered some dish off of the menu, continued with a little bit of the restaurant’s finest wine and playing pool at the billiard. Small talks were exchanged during dinner, mostly talking about the food or their jobs in the castle. A few stolen glances from both parties; both admiring each other.  Things changed up a little when Daniel ordered some whisky during their billiard session. He couldn’t stop admiring Seongwoo, by now he was being very obvious that he can’t stop staring.

“Well I told him, _“Well sir, we talked about this last week. You can go ahead ask Clarence,”_ And you know how Clarence is like the boss of **the boss**. So Sir Jaehwan chickened out and didn’t end up asking Clarence,” Seongwoo finished his story while Daniel stifles a laugh.   

“Well certainly Clarence is an intimidating person. He means well though but Sir Jaehwan himself is a wuss, so I see where this story is coming from,” Daniel hit one of the billiard balls when Seongwoo finally loosen up and breaks out laughing when Daniel called Sir Jaehwan ‘a wuss’.

“Your turn,” Daniel moved to the other side of the table to give Seongwoo some space. 

He cleared his throat, gained his posture back and then played his turn. The look in his eyes turned from playful to serious in the span of a few seconds. Daniel’s impressed, the quality of a knight he assumed. Seongwoo manages to get a few of the billiard into the hole, proving himself as a skilled player. He smiled to himself before getting up and breathing out a breath he didn’t know he held in.

Daniel applauded Seongwoo, he moved to Seongwoo’s side only to once again admire him. Seongwoo, also once again, felt suffocated by his stares and his shining eyes. It’s like he doesn't to say anything because his stares alone is praising him.

“Good game, we should end it here. It’s getting pretty late,” Daniel patted his shoulder before giving the equipments back to his own personal butler.

“Right, I'm sure you have work tomorrow morning,” Seongwoo immediately places all the things back before following Daniel back to their original table. The expression on his face showed that he was disappointed the time he was spending with Daniel has come to an end.

Daniel notices the sulk on Seongwoo's face, therefore deciding to tease him instead, “Oh don’t be so sad Seongwoo. I’ll make sure we’ll keep in contact,” Daniel winked at him while putting back his coat and gloves back on. He looks sleek with his hair up and the subtle use of earring on his left ear adds a sense of masculinity to him. Though they were the same height, due to Daniel's wide shoulders, it felt like he was towering over Seongwoo.

“Ah… sir- _Daniel_ , you don’t have to. You’re very busy and I have my own duties to attend to, I don't want to hinder your work therefore-“ Seongwoo was cut off by Daniel before he can even finish what he was saying, “It’s decided then, I’ll contact you later. I’ll be going.” He smiled one more time at Seongwoo then continue to bow at him due to his manners. 

Then along with his bodyguards, Sir Daniel left the cruise that night. Leaving Seongwoo speechless for the very first time on a blind date because of how much of a gentleman he is. Seongwoo remembered how he looked from behind — dashing and charming and all of the above! — Daniel was just simply breathtaking from every single aspect that he himself admires him to a certain degree where he wish he can meet him again.

 


	2. The King Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is unfortunate that we are brought back together after this tragic event.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit short but ch.3 will be much more longer as i'll be going in depth about some events, promise! Also, the italicize part is a flashback. Enjoyy

The situation in the castle that morning was chaotic. The guards were in every corner, the maids were running around along with the paramedics, meanwhile the royal family is being kept safe in the East wing study room of the castle, a place that is much more safer than the actual main building of the castle.

“Sir! We have checked inside the building and locations outside of the castle within the first few perimeter,” one of the knights reported to Seongwoo while saluting him.

Seongwoo immediately turned around to face them after talking to some other nobles, “What did you find?”

“Nothing at all. There were no trails or evidence that proves the culprit ran away. We also didn’t find any weapons or other traces that can be taken in as prove,” the Palace Guard explained.

Seongwoo nodded while scrunching his forehead, he was thinking, “Good work, you may go back to your post now,” the Guard saluted at him before going back to his original post.

“Head of Knight, Sir Ong, how is the situation going?” The man who was standing in front of him has a straight posture and his face was stern, he looked at Seongwoo with an indescribable expression.

“Oh- Sir Kang,” Seongwoo bowed at him once he realized who he is. It was only three days ago that they had met each other and was brought back together because of this tragedy, “My men couldn’t find any trails of the culprit. No weapon were found inside the castle and no trails outside of the castle too. I don’t want to be impudent to you Sir, but I am afraid it was an attack from the inside,” he explained.

Daniel thought for a while; if there is an attack from the inside, then it must be someone among the royal family itself or one of the staff. He didn’t want to assumed that Seongwoo is right but the situation right now leads to saying that the culprit _is_ someone among them, someone who is a part of the Royal Family. Could it be that there’s a traitor in this building?

 

…

 

_5 AM in the morning, faint foot steps were heard walking along the empty hallway leading to the King’s chamber. All the knights were guarding on the outside of the castle, the guard that usually patrols around the castle is also done with his job by now. Everyone is asleep during this hour, which is also the golden hour for someone to act up. The footsteps come to an end in front of a wide and carefully carved wooden door, with silver handles to open it. This was his final destination._

_He slowly turned the handle of the door and pushed it open — the door let out a low creaking sound — he let himself go inside the King’s chamber and walked himself towards the king’s bed. The room has high ceilings and various other rooms in it; all belonging to a king. The bed was placed right in the middle of the room, across the entrance, the size bigger than a regular king size bed._

_The man sat himself down on the bed next to the slumbering King and his wife._

_King Hwang II — the 2nd son of the late King Hwang the 1st — which was the culprit’s own brother._

_The king slept peacefully, unaware of the situation he was about to deal with nor does the queen who was slumbering peacefully next to him. The culprit took out a knife; one that has a carved handle with the finest silver used as the tip of the knife._

_“I would like to feel the slightest bit of sorrow when you’re gone but… brother, I cannot,” and with that, he stabbed the king in his sleep._

_The King struggled for a bit in his sleep, as if he was feeling the pain that the knife has brought him. Then it was followed by silence…_

_And death._

_And that was the end of the night._

 

_…_

 

“It is unfortunate that we are brought back together after this tragic event,” Daniel spoke up as he walked side by side with Seongwoo. He smiled a sad smile, glancing at Seongwoo. The knight uniform that he was wearing that day made Daniel a bit flustered, as Seongwoo shows off his fit figure that was not made overnight but through years of training, although it is not the time to swoon over him.

“My condolences for the Royal Family. I know that it must be hard to go through this, especially for the queen and the two princes,” Seongwoo said.

“Thank you… indeed it has been hard for Queen Hwang and the big family,” Daniel answered back. “But for now they are safe. I entrust you and your men on protecting the Royal Family.”

Seongwoo smiled bitterly, thinking about King Minhyun the 2nd, who was an examiner for the castle when recruiting the knights. He single handedly stood his ground while around 50 participants attacked him. Seongwoo made it through of course, since his father trained him hard ever since he was a child. But at the time, 14 year old Ong Seongwoo was in awe of the great King.

“Yes… everyone loved the king, truly he was amazing, do you know when are they going to hold his funeral?” Seongwoo asked, carefully choosing his words. 

“We planned to do it tomorrow morning, since we need to make an announcement to the people about our loss and immediately hand over the throne to the 1st prince,” Daniel explained.

“Right, how about the 1st Prince? I know that Prince Jihoon (the 1st Prince) is away right now fulfilling on his duty. Is he going to come back for the funeral?” Seongwoo asked again, glancing over at Daniel.

“Yes, he is currently away but he’ll be back by tonight. As for Prince Woojin (the 2nd Prince), he is with the queen right now, calming her down. The family is truly devastated,” Daniel said while looking at the flower bed that decorates the pathway around the castle.

“I see… of course the two princes need to attend their own father’s funeral. I can only wish for the-” Seongwoo stopped at his tracks, cutting off his own sentence, which also made Daniel stop.

“What is it?” Daniel tried to come closer to Seongwoo. Looking at the direction he was looking at.

“No, it’s just… I thought I heard something from behind the garden,” his face immediately went stern as he tries to look for any type of movement in the big, vast garden of the castle, but nothing.

Daniel doesn’t really know what was going on. But actually, Seongwoo is able to notice these small actions that seems suspicious simply because it is part of his training, which is something Daniel couldn’t do. Seongwoo thought that there might be someone who is sent to go and sabotage one other member of the Royals.

Seongwoo turned around to look at Daniel, his expression was serious as he continued talking, “Sir, let’s go back inside. The castle is definitely not safe right now but I do prefer if you stay inside, where the security is a lot more tight.” 

Daniel only nodded at him, trusting him that he was making him do the right thing.

The two of them walked in silence. Thinking about who the culprit might be. Daniel who kept wondering what Seongwoo saw just now and Seongwoo who was busy cracking open his brain on how to fully protect the Royal family. The heavy feeling that was hanging in the air that day, blocked their excitement from the simple encounter they have. It wasn’t the time to be in love or even feel the slightest bit of joy, a bigger problem was ahead of them.

And it is up to them to solve it.


	3. A Series of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please... Jihoon, don’t — for a second — think that I regret any of this. I got something I didn’t have before… a family,” Woojin finishes. His eyes shows sadness and concern as he kept looking at his step-brother.

The state funeral was held the next day in the morning. People of the country flooded the streets to grief together over King Hwang II. A lot of people favored the king, as he was unproblematic and proves the country that he was a good king by making improvements each year, making the country one of the most economically stable in the world. 

Prince Jihoon and Prince Wooijn stood by their mother, Queen Hwang, when the funeral started. They will have to transport the coffin to The Main Hall, which is a big great hall placed in the middle of the Capital where state funerals usually takes place. The coffin is covered with the King’s personal Royal Standard flag, showing his position in the Kingdom. The coffin is transported to The Main Hall, escorted by the Knights and guards of the kingdom, some other nobels, and mourners.

They later place the coffin on top of a catafalque in the middle of the hall for the ‘lying in’ state. This is the process where members of the public are given permission to pay their respects for the King.

The Queen stood in front of the coffin for the longest, both of her sons comforted her on either side as she silently sobbed. Muffling her cries with a piece of crumpled up tissue.

After the lying in process is done, the coffin is transferred again to a chapel for a proper burial. They then cover the King’s grave with flowers; each of the Royal Family and the Royal Workers placed a single flower on top.

Afterwards, all of the attendees go back home to continue mourning on their own. As for the first Prince, he needed to prepare for his big commemoration speech to remember his day of being crowned as the new King. As the Queen and her two sons got on their car, a gunshot was heard from the distance. A woman who was a noble, screamed aloud right when the gun shot was heard. Everyone else followed and started panicking. The guests and other members of the family, immediately run to their vehicles trying to cover themselves from any possible attacks. 

The two Princes ducked down; Prince Jihoon was especially shocked because whoever was shooting definitely aimed at him. “Brother!” Prince Woojin hurried to his brother’s side same with the Queen. “I’m fine… they missed and hit the side of the car instead,” Jihoon said, answering the panic looks of his mother and brother. He then goes to his brother’s.

“Everyone, take cover and get down!” Seongwoo notify everyone as he ran towards the Queen and her two sons, escorting their way inside the cars and making sure that they are safe. He then instructed the guards to protect the other guests.

Seongwoo who was directing everyone, spotted Daniel from the distance. Out of concern, he hurriedly went to Daniel’s side without even thinking. Daniel was about to go inside his car when Seongwoo stop running and stood in front of his car. Daniel turned around to face Seongwoo but before he can say anything, Seongwoo asked, “Are you alright Sir?” 

Daniel felt touched, although he tries not to show it. “Yes, I’m alright. You should go too… The place is not safe. Prince Jihoon has been targeted for an assassination,” Daniel said as he got inside his car, Seongwoo closed the door for him before saying, “Be careful,” his face clearly showing that he is concerned while Daniel gave him a soft smile before leaving.

Seongwoo and the other guards went back to their own vehicles to escort the Royals as the group hurriedly went back to safety. 

 

…

 

Prince Jihoon took the death of his father seriously. The event that happened yesterday during his father’s funeral really shocked him, which also affected his mentality. He always looked up to his father — as  a role model — and never thought that someone would despise him. For all he knows, his father was loved by the people and even his big family. So it kept him up all night thinking about who amongst the Royal Family would do such a thing. Is it for the throne? Well, what else can it be. 

And Jihoon also guessed that if the culprit wanted to become the next King, he would need to kill him first.

Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts when Woojin knocked on his door. He divert his gaze towards the door, “Come in…” Jihoon said. The door got opened slowly, showing Woojin who had a concern look on his face. He then stepped inside his brother’s room and sat across him, in front of his working desk. Jihoon continued on working on some papers while waiting for Woojin to speak up.

“I came to check on you,” Woojin started. Jihoon looked at him, his face almost showing no emotion after the series of events that kept on happening to the Royal Family.

“I’m fine… well, I hope. I'm just still a bit shocked from what happened,” Jihoon looked down at his lap.

“It’s going to be alright… I promise,” Woojin said trying to reassure him.

The two are actually not related by blood. Their families were purely bind together through their parents marriage. The Queen is actually King Hwang II’s second wife. His first wife passed away right after she gave birth to Jihoon. The doctors said the cause of her death was caused by hemorrhage — which is when a certain amount of blood escaped from a ruptured blood vessel.

A couple years after the first Queen’s death, King Hwang II went on a expedition with his men to a certain village to see its potential on their natural resources. There in the village, he met Woojin’s mother who at the time was just a farmer and doesn’t have any descendant of blue blood in her family. He talked to a lot of the villagers but something about her really intrigued him and so he took her back to the castle, so heh could marry her.

Of course Woojin came along, since he _is_ her son after all. But the Queen made a request on bringing her brother along who — at the time — was slowly dying because of cancer. She didn’t have the money to pursue further treatments and treated her brother’s illness the best she can. The King of course agreed and so the Queen, Woojin, and her brother (aka Woojin’s uncle) lived in the castle after the marriage was done.

The whole country was shocked because the King married a commoner. But after a while, everyone settled down and agreed to the King’s decision as it didn’t risk anything for the country. Woojin and Jihoon were first very shy towards each other but started to warm up after their 2nd year as step brothers. They were gradually getting closer after growing up together in the castle. Since they were the same age, they usually turned to each other after a long day just to talk about things and get it off their chest.

It all felt like a dream for the two. Jihoon who doesn’t have much friends suddenly have a step-brother who is the same age as him, someone who understood him well. Meanwhile Woojin’s life got turned upside down, not only he is now a prince and a part of the Royal Family but he was able to have a brother, to experience new things.

And for once, the both of them has something they didn’t have before, a father and a mother.

After a long silence between the two, Jihoon finally spoke up, “I’m sorry that you have to experience all of this… do you regret being a part of the Royal Family now?” 

Woojin’s eyes went wide at the sudden question, not expecting Jihoon would ask him a queston like that. “No, how can I? Your father took me in and cared for me… I loved him like he was my own.. and I love you like you are my real brother,” Woojin let out a breath he didn’t know he held in, “My mother never been happier in her life, my uncle got cured in this very place… so please.. Jihoon, don’t — for a second — think that I regret any of this. I got something I didn’t have before… _a family,_ ” Woojin finishes. His eyes shows sadness and concern as he kept looking at his step-brother.

Jihoon’s eyes went teary after listening to Woojin’s explanation. “I’m sorry…” he whispered quietly, looking back down at his own lap.

“No, you did nothing wrong…” was the only thing Woojin can say back to Jihoon.

 

…

 

The next day, Seongwoo woke up to a message that he was now in charge of Prince Jihoon’s safety. Since a couple days ago he officially served as the Head of Knight, it is now his duty to protect the higher ups within the family, and in this case it’s Prince Jihoon, Prince Woojin, and Queen Hwang. He arrived a couple minutes earlier to the meeting place, which was in the big hall that is right in front of the entrance of the castle. He walked slower as he entered the hall, his footsteps echoing throughout the room. When he got there, there is no one. So he waited a while for the Prince to come.

Not long after, some other footsteps were heard coming towards Seongwoo's direction. Prince Jihoon and some of his companion walked out, the air felt heavy as soon as Seongwoo saw the expression on the Prince’s face. Seongwoo bowed down to the Prince, showing some respect, and proceeded to introduce himself, “Good day your Royal Highness, I am-“

“Head of Knight, Ong Seongwoo,” Prince Jihoon cut him off as he smiled, satisfied that he took Seongwoo by surprised. “Don’t worry, I pay attention to the people in the castle. You are very well trained and your father also once held the same status as you,” Prince Jihoon walked around Seongwoo, as if studying him even further.

Seongwoo’s eyes widen a bit as he proceed to say, “I am flattered, Your Highness. I will make sure that I do my absolute best to protect the Kingdom.”

Prince Jihoon nodded in approval, as he stopped right in front of Seongwoo. “Alright, from today onwards, you are assigned to protect me from any harm and you should always stay by my side at all times.” He instructed.

Seongwoo bowed down at Prince Jihoon, “Yes, your Highness,” he said before getting back up.

“Very well,” Prince Jihoon said and then walking away, Seongwoo following him from behind.

He led Seongwoo to his study room, where he usually works.

Even though the Prince is younger than Seongwoo, his presence always asserts dominance amongst the people in the room. He carries an air of respect and confidence around him. Somehow — during this difficult time of his life — he doesn’t seem to waver by the challenges that is thrown his way. Seongwoo admires that about the Prince, he is so much alike like the late King Hwang II. Prince Jihoon stopped right in front of his study — which made Seongwoo stop too — and then he turned around to face him.

“Seongwoo, I don’t want you to feel like I am your ‘boss’ or something like that. Besides, you’re older than me so in a way I should probably call you _hyung_ or something…” The Prince scratched the back of his neck and went on to ramble for a whole minute. This whole new encounter with this side of the Prince throws out Seongwoo’s claims about the Prince being well composed and mature; he is just a boy after all. Prince Jihoon gets nervous around new people like everyone else, he rambles when he doesn't know what to say. 

It’s a major discovery for Seongwoo as he watched the Prince ramble on in confusion. The Prince would occasionally stumble with his words, which made him not look like a prince. 

“Well, anyway… my point is that you shouldn’t feel awkward with me. Sir Yoon will give you my schedule for this month. He’ll update you if there are any changes and such,” Prince Jihoon gained back his composure after saying that.

“Now, follow me,” he said, leading Seongwoo inside his study room.

“Right away, your majesty,” Seongwoo said following Jihoon from behind.

 


End file.
